


Good, Bad, Golden

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Polyamory, Wingfic, wanton cruelty to the common semicolon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three kinds of days in this sea of diplomatic chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Bad, Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonNinjaAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/gifts).



> Written for a 3-sentence AU meme; originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

There are the good days, when the negotiations go well and the rulers of the other three lands bargain civilly: when Ellen smiles encouragingly at Jo when none of the courtiers are watching for signs of weakness; and Castiel stands proudly at the end of the long table with his wings neatly groomed and sheets full of facts at his fingertips; and at the end of the day Jo changes out of her ruffles and gems and she and Castiel watch in fascination as Dean shapes wires and gears into devices they’ve never seen before.

There are the bad days, when things fall apart and slide to pain: when the negotiations sour and Castiel has to stay in the guarded wing assigned to his party, or his research fails him and he tries to hide inside his wings; when Ellen’s lords mutter in discontent and she’s sharp or silent with Jo, and Jo wants to run out the doors and wander the land like a minstrel, righting wrongs and dispensing the Queen’s justice in person, and never come back; and Dean’s projects grind slowly in his hands and he shoves them away and doesn’t go home because he doesn’t want to admit he’s failed to anyone but especially not his family.

And then there are the other days, golden and forbidden: the three of them, just the three of them, hiding in the orchards from everyone and everything else; Dean scrambles up the thick-branched trees and comes down with his hands full of apples, and when the wind blows sharp Castiel folds his wings around them all, and in the luminous dream of that shelter Jo leans forward first to put her arms around them and they kiss the taste of apples from each other’s mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional information/context I added in tags to the original post:
> 
> • (ellen's kingdom was chosen as neutral ground; anna and lilith and eve are the other rulers) • (castiel is anna's brother or maybe cousin and he came to help; ruby is lilith's relative or protégée or maybe lover and she's here too) • (i'm not sure who accompanied eve but probably some of the--lenore or madison or amy maybe--or anyone really) • (dean is working to become the royal artificer but it's hard because he sort of feels like he's just tinkering around and then he has to be reminded that he's actually smart and good at things)


End file.
